Dragon Ball Generations
by DBZSonicFan9000
Summary: What happens when Past meets Present in this brand new adventure? Goku and Krillin from Dragon Ball find themselves in a brand new adventure when they meet someone they know they cant beat... Themselfs! ( Set before the three years break in the Piccolo Jr saga for the DB cast. And set in the 26th martial arts tournament for the DBZ cast.)


Dragon Ball Generations

Hi there again. I am sorry to say that Origin of Kaion is canceled. I'm sorry, There was too many confusion because it had Broly alive and stuff in it. I might do a re-write soon, But I probably won't. But I had a brand new idea and I am going to post it on fan-fiction today, I hope you enjoy it! It is based on Budokai 3's canceled Dragon Universe for Kid Goku.

R.I.P Kaion.

_In the past world of Dragon Ball. Three years before Piccolo Jr was ready to fight Goku…._

Goku and Krillin were training harder than ever for the next threat. Although they did not even know the true reason why. Every day to them got harder and harder and harder as the weeks went by. One day, Goku and Krillin asked Master Roshi if they could have the day off. ''Please Master Roshi! I promise we won't get into any trouble!'' Krillin said irritated. The Turtle Master just looked at them and said. ''Fine, but the reason I'm training you boys is because I can remember how Krillin died. And you guys know that you can only wish somebody back with the Dragon Balls once. So if Krillin dies again, that's it. No more Krillin. So we need to make you train harder and harder for the next threat. Goku just looked at him angriliy. ''And that has to do with me **because?**'' Goku wished he never said that, He knew that he really shouldn't be saying that to his master. But it was true. He had to work harder then ever now. Ever since he remembered killing King Piccolo, Things changed for the better and some for the worse. This was actually one of those very rare moments when Goku **didn't** want to train. Master Roshi just looked at Goku in the eye. ''Goku, You may have saved us all from that Demon King. But remember, You broke your arm and your legs in that fight. You need to learn far more about blocking I think.'' Goku then looked at his master in a sad way, ''Yes master.'' Master Roshi then just smiled. ''Now off you boys go and enjoy your day. Oh, and before you come back, I was looking at this girl in this book an- Goku and Krillin just walked away, Not caring one bit, Sometimes he wishes Master Roshi was not like that. But when they were walking even further. Goku and Krillin could not help but laugh.

Goku and Krillin were walking through a peaceful forest. Goku and Krillin were just talking a lot. Chi-Chi was actually mentioned somewhere along those lines. But then Goku heard something. Goku then started whispering._ What was that Krillin? _The boys were walking slower. And slower, They kept hearing a sound. There it was again. Taunting the two boys. Goku and Krillin walked slower. and slower. And slower. And slower… Goku swore he saw something green. Goku then started running. Krillin shouted at the top of his lungs. GOKU! GOKU! Goku just kept running and then took out his power pole and screamed, KING PICCOLO! COME OUT AND FIGHT! Goku then jumped from the bushes just to find out it was a green leaf. Goku felt incredibly embarrassed when that happened. Krillin could not help but laugh his head off. ''I just can- You thought that was- Hahahahahahah!'' Goku then looked in front of him and saw something not many people get to see. ''Krillin….'' However Krillin just continued laughing. ''Krillin…..'' Goku said louder. Krillin still laughing, ''KRILLIN!'' Krillin now listening fully. ''Look!'' Krillin turned around to see what Goku was talking about. And boy did it shock him. In front of them was something they never thought they would see in their life. ''What is it Krillin? It looks like some kind of 's got buttons on it and everything. Krillin's face was beaming with light. ''IT'S A TIME MACHINE!'' Goku just looked at him confusingly. ''A Lime Machine? It can make us limes? Oh great!'' Goku's face was also beaming. Krillin just looked at him. He forgot how stupid Goku was. But then again, He had no schooling education. All he knows really is Martial Arts. Krillin then looked at Goku and told him something. ''Goku… this is a time machine, with it. We can see who we are in the future and what will happen to us.'' Goku just looked at him again. ''So… no limes?'' Goku said curiously. Krillin just looked at him once again with a straight face. ''The first thing I'm going to see in the future is if you actually get smarter'' Goku and Krillin both went in the time machine and wondered what button to press.. 'Uh… What age is it?'' Goku said to Krillin. ''Krillin pressed the buttons. It is… _Age 753. _ And which age do you want to go to Goku? Goku then tried to type in a cool way. Krillin just looked at it strangely. ''Age 790? I have a bad feeling about this one Goku… It seems un-official.'' Goku smiled at him. ''Nah, It will be fine.'' Goku then pressed the go button. Krillin had a sad look on his face, ''Here we go…''

Zaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppp.

And with a few electric sounds, The boys were away in a flash. Into infinity and beyond.

''Where are we?'' Krillin said angrily. There were on a planet in space. Krillin was shocked at what he saw… ''Goku is that you?'' Goku then looked at himself. He was confused. Why did he look like a monkey? He was a human of course. Well he **thinks **he was human. But with Red Fur and Black Hair. And a red tail behind him as well. He was fighting a yellow great ape? Who? What? Krillin then saw himself as a old man. ''Uh Goku lets go to a different time im old her- THERES A MOON HERE GOKU! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!'' Goku was scared and listening to what his friend was telling him and pushing him into the time machine. ''Moon? What? Monkey? Ape? What?'' When they were both in the time machine, Krillin typed in a new age and off they went to another world.

Lol. Dragon Ball GT refrence for the win. I did that for the lols. I know no one likes GT. Personally I only like the Super Saiyan 4 transformations. Anyway. They are going to the offical Dragon Ball Z timeline next time so stay tuned!


End file.
